Deux ans après
by Yuuria
Summary: Ichigo, dans une période mélancolique, se déplace dans la ville de Karakura deux ans après la guerre d’hivers en cherchant ce qui peut bien lui manqué. Ichigo/Nell & Ichigo/? Shonen-aï


**Titre :** Deux ans après.

**Pairing**: Ichigo/Nell & Ichigo/???

**Rating**: K+

**Diclaimer**: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

**Résumé :** Ichigo, dans une période mélancolique, se déplace dans la ville de Karakura deux ans après la guerre d'hivers en cherchant ce qui peut bien lui manqué.

**Note** : Cet OS s'est fait comme si de rien n'était, sans réfléchir, alors si il y a des erreurs dans le scénario je n'en serai pas étonné. L'idée m'est venue naturellement grâce à une petit passage dans la case mélancolie de mon cerveau.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Ichigo était allongé sur son lit. Deux ans que la guerre d'hivers était terminé. Deux ans qu'il n'avait plus aucun contact avec la Soul Society. Deux ans qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de se transformait en shinigami lorsqu'un hollow apparaissait. Il était redevenu un humain normal, sans activité fantastique.

A la fin de la guerre, Aïzen s'était enfui, mais il avait essuyé de nombreuses et profondes blessures. Son espada était décimée, seule Nell était encore en vie. D'ailleurs, celle-ci vivait à l'heure actuelle avec lui. Il avait été surpris lorsqu'elle lui avouer avoir des sentiments pour lui. Il ne savait que dire à l'époque et finalement avait accepté les sentiments de la pulpeuse jeune femme qu'était son amie. Cela faisait donc deux ans qu'il vivait ensemble. Nell ayant obtenu un gigaï de la part d'Urahara, ils avaient acheté un appartement à Karakura. Ichigo avait terminé le lycée depuis peu et cherchait un emploi, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de faire des études. Nell de son côté avait trouvé un emploie dans un café en tant que serveuse. Isshin leur venait en aide pour leur dépense le temps que son fils trouve un emploi stable. Il avait été surprit par le fait que son fils ait une aventure avec cette ancienne espada, mais en la rencontrant il avait affiché un air jovial et l'avait serré dans ses bras façon Kurosaki. C'était ainsi que Nelieru Tô O Del Swank étai entré dans la famille Kurosaki.

Nell ce soir-là, en entrant à l'appartement vit toutes les lumières éteintes. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre et vit son petit ami endormit dans le lit. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du matelas pour caresser doucement les cheveux de son bien-aimé. Celui-ci se rapprocha inconsciemment d'elle en sentant la douce caresse familière. Elle sourit et se leva pour aller en direction de la salle de bain. Elle avait déjà mangé au café et Ichigo semblait en avoir fait de même chez eux. Sortie de sa douche, elle rejoignit son amant dans les draps accueillant. Elle se blottie contre lui et soupira de bonheur lorsque deux bras vinrent la plaquer encore plus contre le buste fin et pourtant puissant de son homme. Elle s'endormit rapidement grâce à cette présence rassurante.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil se frayant un passage entre les rideaux réveillèrent le jeune homme qui sentit immédiatement le corps chaud contre le sien. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières pour tomber sur touffe verdâtre qu'il connaissait très bien. Il sourit puis se leva en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme. Pas la peine de la fatiguer encore plus alors que c'était grâce à son salaire qu'ils jouissaient d'un certain confort. Il traversa rapidement la pièce prenant au passage des habits propres et entra dans la salle d'eau. Il prit une douche rapide et se planta devant le miroir. Il s'habilla du pantalon de toile noire et de la chemise de même couleur prit plutôt puis passa une main dans ses cheveux histoire de les mettre « en ordre ». Il plaça une fine chaînette autour de son cou, un cadeau de Nell et se regarda dans la glace. Pas qu'il ait besoin de se faire beau spécialement, mais depuis la guerre, il avait appris à se faire plaisir. Il sortit et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte close de leur chambre. Il prit rapidement un petit déjeuner et s'en alla. Il avait besoin d'air aujourd'hui, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi.

Il marcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'au centre ville et se laissa vagabonder devant les différentes boutiques. Son regard fut attiré par un couple stationné face à l'une d'elle, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. C'était la boutique d'Inoue. Celle-ci avait abandonné sa cuisine douteuse pour ouvrir une boutique de mariage avec son époux. Ichigo sourit au souvenir de la déclaration d'Ishida qu'il avait surpris. Il n'était pas aveugle non plus, ces deux là s'étaient énormément rapprochés pendant la guerre. Cette fin lui semblait normale. Il décida de passer son chemin après avoir observer le jeune couple regarder tout en discutant les robes de mariée. Son désir de solitude était plus fort. Il essaya de s'imaginer à leur place avec Nell, mais ne ressentit rien de particulier. Il soupira. Plus le temps passer, plus il éprouvait de la difficulté à percevoir sa compagne comme telle. Il la voyait plus comme une amie. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il éprouvait certes de la tendresse mais n'avait plus les sentiments qui l'avaient animé au début de leur relation. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de rejeter la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur. Et il ne comprenait pas comment il ne pouvait rien ressentir pour cette femme alors qu'elle avait de très gros avantages. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

En continuant son chemin, il passa devant un dojo qu'il reconnaissait très bien pour y avoir pratiqué étant petit. Ce souvenir en amena un autre pas très agréable mais il le chasse. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait finalement accepté la mort de sa mère, il ne faudrait pas qu'il retombe en déprime. Il entendit distinctement une voix qui hurlait des ordres aux pauvres combattants. Il sourit en reconnaissant Tatsuki. Elle avait décidé de reprendre le dojo après la mort de l'ancien propriétaire. Bien qu'elle fût bien partie pour devenir championne mondiale, elle s'était retirée pour se consacrer à son mari et à sa famille. Le roux étira un sourire encore plus large en songeant que le mari de sa meilleure amie n'était autre que son meilleur ami. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'est passé entre Sado et Tatsuki, mais un jour alors qu'ils étaient de sortie tous ensemble, ils leur avaient annoncé qu'ils se fiançaient. La nouvelle avait surpris tout le monde mais tous avaient sourit pour finalement faire la fête en leur honneur.

Il reprit sa marche et ses pas le menèrent devant le magasin d'Urahara. Enfin, l'ancien magasin d'Urahara. Maintenant, c'était un chantier pour de nouveaux gratte-ciels. Son ancien maître était reparti à la Soul Society, étant de nouveau réhabilité pour son aide pendant la guerre. Il avait revêtu l'haori de capitaine de la neuvième division avec une certaine ironie sur son visage. Yoruichi était également retourner à la société des âmes et avait retrouvé sa position de noble de haute lignée à son grand étonnement. On lui avait même proposé un mariage avec Byakuya, mais elle refusa tout net en déclarant qu'elle ne se marierait jamais avec un gamin. Cette déclaration avait légèrement irrité le noble, mais il l'avait remerciée silencieusement, ne voulant pas lui non plus de ce mariage. Il avait déjà fait un gros effort en acceptant de marier sa sœur avec son lieutenant, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. D'ailleurs, sur ce point, le rouquin avait été surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le capitaine de la sixième division accepte cette union. Enfin ce n'était son problème. La Soul Society était loin derrière lui.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva devant la clinique familiale. Son père lui avait proposé un emploi, mais il avait refusé ne voulant pas dépendre de lui. Il hésita à sonner, mais ne le fit pas. Encore ce besoin de solitude.

Il continua donc sa route pour arriver au bord du canal. Il s'assit dans l'herbe et repensa à sa vie ces deux dernières années. Franchement, rien de bien passionnant à part la joie des différentes personnes de son entourage. Lui-même devrait être heureux. Il avait pour compagne une femme de rêve, une famille aimante et des amis exceptionnels. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si seul ? Il soupira et eut soudainement un flash. Deux yeux marron le fixant avec dédain puis avec haine pour finir avec une lueur qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ces deux prunelles appartenaient à son ancien ennemi, Aïzen Sousuke. Comment pourrait-il les oublier ? Ces yeux que son regard avait suivis inlassablement pendant leur combat final sous les yeux stupéfaits pour la plupart de ses amis. Il soupira en se remémorant précisément chaque coups, chaque attaques. C'était comme si il le revivait. Sa bouche prononça d'elle-même cet unique mot dans un infime murmure :

- Sousuke.

Il sentit un mouvement à côté de lui et sentit la présence qu'il recherchait depuis tout ce temps. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour croiser suspendues à quelques centimètres de sa tête, le visage calme d'Aïzen Sousuke. Celui-ci murmura :

- Cela faisait longtemps Ichigo.

Puis il se pencha inexorablement vers les lèvres entrouvertes du roux qui se laissa faire. Le même roux qui en sentant leur lèvres se rencontrer sut qu'il avait vraiment trouvé sa place. Lorsqu'ils cassèrent leur baiser, le roux murmura :

- Ils arrivent.

- Alors partons.

Le plus vieux se leva et tendit la main à l'autre qui y glissa la sienne sans hésiter. Le temps d'ouvrir un gargantua, Nell arriva la première pour découvrir les deux hommes main dans la main. Elle écarquilla les yeux et chercha à capter les prunelles ambrées de celui qui avait été son amant pendant ces deux années. Quand les deux paires d'yeux se rencontrèrent, elle comprit aisément ce qu'il allait faire et ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir. Le matin même, elle avait ressentit un malaise mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Maintenant elle savait, et elle le laisserait faire son choix même si elle devait en souffrir.

Le roux se sentit désolé pour elle mais il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision et il savait qu'elle l'avait compris. Il se tourna donc vers son nouvel amant et ils disparurent dans le gargantua qui se referma derrière eux, avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Pour eux une nouvelle histoire commençait. Aucun mot superflu n'avait été nécessaire. Simplement en lisant dans les yeux de l'autre, ils avaient eut leur réponse.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Voilà…Un peu à l'eau de rose à la fin non ?

Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Bisous all !


End file.
